A Revolution
by Black Knight4
Summary: A new war has just broken out and there are two new gundam pilots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please go easy on me this is my first fanfiction I don't own GW or any other animes but I do own any original characters. :p  
  
~ ~ Time change~ ~ "Talking"  
  
  
  
A Revolution  
  
Heero's laptop beeped he went to it and opened the new e-mail  
  
Subject: Mission  
  
Heero your mission if you choose to accept is to train two new gundam pilots you'll receive further information when you reply. Dr. J  
  
"Mission Accepted" Heeroe replied to the e-mail and in a few minutes received more information telling him to pick the new pilots up at the front of the Preventer's headquarters. He went to his black BMW and drove to the Preventer's headquarters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Heero got to the Poreventer's headquarters he was met by Sally "So Heero you here to pick up the new recruits?" she asked "Yes" he replied. She stared at him "I really don't think you're ready for such a shock but I'll take you to them." Sally smiled and led Heero to a room. "Here they are Sally entered the door's code. The door opened and there were two girls "Where are they?" Heero asked. "That's them," Sally replied, "meet the two new gundam pilots Taylor and Monica." Heero stared shocked.  
  
  
  
Please R&R if you want me to countinue.  
  
Black Knight 


	2. Chapter 2

Dsiclaimer: I still don't own anything but my characters which just sucks oh and please R&R.  
  
~ ~Time Change~ ~ "Talking"  
  
A Revolution: Chapter 2  
  
"Well whatcha gonna do just stand there and stare?" the first new gundam pilot, Monica, asked. Heero glared "Get your things so we ca go." Monica glared back "Fine asshole" Monica picked up her things "Monica don't get us in trouble on our first day." Monica turned around "Fine then." They grabbed their things and got in Heero's BMW.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When they arrived at Quarte's mansion Monica and Taylor stood and gawked at the mansion "It's enormous." Said Taylor "Uh huh." Monica then turned around "Where are we supposed to stay?" she asked "Come on." Heero grunted. "Yo buddy where'd you get the babes?" Duo asked when he bounced out the manion. "Shaut up Duo" Heero said "Well fine then be that way anyways Quarte said he needed to talk to you bout something." "Hn." Heero grunted and webt inside. Duo turned around "Since Heero's gone I'll show you where your rooms are come on." Duo led them to their rooms. "Okay, Monica you're supposed to be here," They were on the third floor "Your rooms by Trowa's." they entered a light blue room with a silver stereo, a silver laptop, and a blue dresser. "This is your room and. Taylor yours is on the fourth floor by Quat's" they walked up to the fourth floor and entered Taylor's room was red with a khaki laptop, a brown dresser, and a TV. "This is your room come on and I'll show you gals where the kitchen and bathroo-" Monica cut him off "Call us gals one more time and I'll cause you immense pain." "Fine, fine have it your way." Duo backed up a bit "anyways I'll show you where the bathrooms and the kitchen are." Monica glared "Geez babe you need to lighten up." Taylor's eyes widened "Duo I wouldn't suggest calling her that." "Wh-" Duo was cut off Monica was holding a knife to his throat "Call me a babe again and you won't live another second." Duo slipped away frm her "Woah you know you and Heero would make great friends." Monica glared at him "You have exactly 3.2..1.second to run before you're dead I suggest you either start running or make your will." Duo ran as fast as he could.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"- Therefore we the United Justice Foundation declare war on the earth and the colonies." All mvement in the house stopped the seven gundam pilots stared at the TV screen.  
  
  
  
R&R If you want me to continue.  
  
Black Knight 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I 'm so happy I didn't get any flames though I didn't get any reviews either oh well I don't GW and thankfully don't own Relena and if you like her I suggest not reading this chapter.  
  
  
  
A Revolution: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Heeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" the ever annoying screech of the self proclaimed queen of the world Relena Piece-of-crap was heard all around Quarte's mansion. Relena appeared suddenly in the living room and latched onto Heero's arm crying "Heero, what are we supposed to do how am I supposed to prevent the war?" While Relena was whining Heero was struggling to get out of Relena's grasp which was cutting off his circulation. "I don't know will you please get off of my arm." Heero said. Relena then noticed Monica and Taylor "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Relena asked "We're the new gundam pilots and we're here for training idiot." Taylor said. Relena stuck her nose in the air "That's no way to treat the queen of Sancq." She replied. "Shut up now." Monica said. "And why should I listen to you two." Relena asked. Taylor replied "Because if you don't a few unforeseen problems may occur at Sancq." Taylor said. "And what could hap-" Relena stopped talking when a bucket of white, sticky, super-glue was sent on her head by Monica. "Something worse than what happened to your hair now leave or face the consequences." Monica glared. Relena walked out her nose still in the air until she got to the door and tripped. Taylor had an angelic look on her face Monica was staring at her "What I couldn't help myself," she said "she's annoying." Relena glared a very weak glare "I-I can't believe you how dare you disrespect me so you'll pay dearly." Monica glared "Right that's like saying I like you and your silly views." Relena walked out of the living room. "Woo Hoo!!!" Dou yelled bowing at Taylor's feet "thank you almighty one for getting rid of her I owe you my life." Taylor answered "No need to thank me"  
  
Please R&R  
  
Black Knight 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: INJUSTICE I'm supposed to pay attention in language oh well I never pay attention anyways oh before I forget Hikari: like you just did Schwarz: Hm.. don't push your luck or I'll never let you choose your own name. Hikari: Fine. Shwarz: Anywayz like I was sdaying before I was so rudely although not as rudely as Zoe' would do interrupted I don't own GW or Zoids.  
  
~ ~ Time Change ~ ~  
  
A Revolution: Chapter 4  
  
Quarte cleared his throat blushing and said "Um, if you want to we can go get things for your rooms or we could go see your gundams now whichever you want to do." Taylor squealed "We can go see our gundams now?! Come on let's go see our gundams Mon!!! Please, come on. Let's go." Monica pouted "But I don't want to I want to get things for our rooms so I can get a Relena poster." Everyone except Taylor stared at her Duo looked at her, confused "Why would you want a poster of someone you just dissed." Monica answered putting on a weird smirk "Putting it on my door will be my way of apologizing." Wufei glared at her "Stupid onna" In five seconds Wufei was in a choke hold and gasping for breath with a knife to his neck "Call me stupid again and you won't live to regret it." She whispered in his ear Wufei glared and said "Sorry." Everyone stared (Black: They seem to be doing that a lot, ne?) Taylor grabbed Monica's shoulder and said with an exasperated sigh "Honestly you think you could quit threatening everyone?" Monica glared "No." "Fine," Taylor said ", but can't we at least go see our gundams now." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In the hangar ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This is the wolf gundam it's a new model so it dosen't look the same as the others it's made for ground battle but the doctors added wings to it specifically made for flying in non-dangerous situations it has a long range gun ,two short range guns ,and one strike laser claw Monica this gundamis yours." Quarte said to Monica, her gundam was a blue and black command wolf. "Taylor this is your gundam," Quarte said turning towards the other side of the hangar towards a cream and white hell cat "It also has wings but with two strike laser claws ,one short range gun, and one long range gun it also has an cloking device so it can't be picked up on radar or seen by the enemy it's made for land battle." Taylor asked "Can we name them?" Quarte ansrwered "Yes." Taylor said "Good I'm naming my gundam. Butter." Wufei, Heero, Duo, and Trowa stared at her. "Why are you naming your gundam Butter?" Trowa asked. Taylor shrugged "I don't know I just like the name, Yo Mon what are you naming your gundam?" Monica answered "I'm not naming my gundam yet." "Why not?" Heero asked. "Because I don't feel like it." Monica answered. "Hn. Schwarz: This chapter took me all my morning classes long to make sure I didn't get caught and then I almost did oh well R&R. 


End file.
